


Tentang Mereka

by Hell_Stark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble Collection, Infinity War (Marvel Comics), M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Stony - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Stark/pseuds/Hell_Stark
Summary: Steve dan Tony dan perasaan mereka.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The copyright belong to MCU. 
> 
> Gue hanya ingin berdelusi tentang kapal yang tak direstui semestanya. /halah

Steve menatap ponsel yang beitu berat di tangannya, ia masih menunggu benda itu berdering, mendengar suara di ujung sana yang mungkin kata pertamanya adalah makian.

Ia masih menunggu, menunggu dan menunggu.

Namun ponsel itu tetap bergeming.

Steve menghabiskan waktunya menggambar, sketsa tentang Wakanda, Sketsa tentang Bucky yang tertidur dalam _cyro_ , Sketsa tentang timnya sehabis pulang dalam misi, ia menggambar segala hal yang ia lihat.

Namun tetap saja kanvas itu terasa kosong, seperti juga hatinya.

Ada yang kurang dan ia tahu apa. Ia ingat bagaimana ia menghabiskan banyak _sketchbook_ , ratusan kanvas hanya untuk menggambar satu sosok. Mengabadikan setiap hal, dari kecil hingga besar. Steve ingat ia selalu merasa tak cukup, meski ratusan sketsa tercipta tapi ia tak merasa puas. Sosok itu selalu punya keindahan tersendiri tiap kali ia melihatnya. Maka dari itu kanvas kosong kini ia isi, tentang kenangan akan sosok yang selalu menjadi inspirasinya.

Tony Stark.

Enam bulan berlalu setelah ia mengirim paket untuk Tony, juga tentang kanvas dan sketchbook yang kini penuh dengan sketsa pria itu. Namun sumber inspirasinya tak pernah menghubunginya, membiarkan ponsel itu semakin berat dalam geming.

Steve melihatnya, ketika ia melakukan penyamaran di sebuah kota di Itali. Ia melihat Tony. Begitu senangnya ia, hingga matanya menangkap sosok lain merangkul Tony dalam sebuah pelukan. Pria berjubah merah yang memandang lembut dengan kelabunya, Steve mengepalkan tangannya. Ingin sekali ia menghampiri mereka, menarik Tony lepas dari pelukan pria itu. Andai ia tak melihat senyum merekah penuh bahagia di wajah Tony. Senyum yang selalu ia ingat ketika Tony masih bersamanya, kebahagian atas hal-hal yang Steve lakukan untuk membuat pria itu sadar ia selalu peduli dan mencintainya. Senyum penuh cinta. Yang kini tak ditunjukan padanya melainkan pada orang lain.

Steve pun melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

.

Tony menoleh saat ia merasakan sepasang mata membayangi, di sana di tengah kerumunan ia melihatnya. Punggung tegap yang tak pernah ia bisa lupakan. Bidang lebar yang kini berjalan meninggalkannya lagi. Tony mengejarnya, menerobos kerumunan orang-orang di hadapannya. Meninggalkan sosok berjubah merah yang terpaku karena terkejut ia tinggalkan. 

"Steve!"

Namun sayang, sosok itu telah menghilang. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dari segala kata benci yang ingin ia lontarkan, dari segala rasa bersalah dan penolakan kata maaf di benaknya, nyatanya Tony Stark hanya bisa terpaku. Memandang netra biru sejernih laut di hadapannya. Steve Rogers begitu berbeda dengan bewok yang menghiasi wajahnya. Tony pun tak melihat tanda-tanda kebencian seperti saat terakhir kali pria itu meninggalkannya, yang ada justru tatapan sendu terarah padanya.   
  
"Kau seperti hotbo."  
  
Justru itu yang keluar dari mulutnya, wajahnya pun mulai memerah, setelah sadar apa yang telah dikatannya. _Oh hell!_ Ia kadang memang tak bisa menyaring kata-kata dari otaknya! Tawa Steve pecah dan Tony mungkin sedikit lega meski masih sedikit malu.   
  
"Berhenti tertawa!"  
  
"Ah, ya maaf. Tapi kurasa penampilan baruku memang tidak buruk. _Hot, eh?_ "  
  
"Oh ayolah! Jangan terlalu percaya diri! Aku hanya keceplosan!"  
  
"Biasanya itu tanda bahwa kau terlalu kagum."  
  
"Berhenti meledekku, Rogers!"  
  
"Ah tapi aku rindu meledekmu."  
  
"Oh, jadi kau hanya kangen untuk mem- _bully-_ ku?"  
  
"Mungkin?"  
  
Tony merengut dan Steve kembali tertawa. Tangannya pun meraih Tony ketika tawanya berubah menjadi senyuman tulus, dan membawa pria itu pada pelukan.  
  
"Tentu saja aku merindukan segalanya tentangmu."  
  
Tony hanya membalas pelukannya, menghirup aroma yang ia kira telah menjadi memori. Nyatanya ia memang merindukan sang terkasih.   
  
Ah, ia memang lemah.   
  
Jika nanti mereka sempat berbicara tentang perasaan dan maaf, itu urusan nanti. Tony hanya ingin menikmati pelukan di antara lengan kekar Steve, Tony hanya ingin tetap demikian. Karena ia merasa, setelah Steve melepaskannya, dan mereka berdiri kembali pada kaki mereka, itu adalah pelukan terakhir yang akan ia dapat. Tony pun mengubur wajahnya di tengkuk leher Steve, dan mengeratkan pelukan mereka.   
  
Karena Tony stark telah belajar satu hal paling penting dalam hidupnya, kebahagian tak pernah begitu lama berada di gengammannya.


End file.
